Nintendo DS
thumb Der Nintendo DS, auch kurz NDS genannt, ist eine von Nintendo entwickelte und produzierte Handheld-Konsole, die über zwei LC Displays, ein eingebautes Mikrofon und eine Reihe weiterer technischer Neuerungen verfügt, die eine gegenüber früheren Konsolen vereinfachte Spielesteuerung ermöglichen sollen. So ermöglichen es der untere Bildschirm – ein berührungsempfindlicher Touchscreen – sowie das Mikrofon oder eine anschließbare Sprechgarnitur (Headset) erstmals, mobile Videospiele durch Berührung oder Spracheingabe zu steuern. Weitere Besonderheiten sind der virtuelle Rundum-Klang (Surround Sound), sowie die Kompatibilität mit Game-Boy-Advance-Spielen. Auch ein Chatprogramm, der sogenannte „PictoChat“, ist bereits vorinstalliert. Mit diesem ist es möglich, in vier Chatrooms mit je 16 Teilnehmern zu chatten und Zeichnungen zu verschicken. Mit den Besitzern weiterer Nintendo-DS-Konsolen kann man kabellos Multiplayer-Spiele spielen. Laut Herstellerangabe liegt die Sendereichweite im freien Raum bei 10 m, dieser Wert kann erfahrungsgemäß deutlich höher liegen. Diese Fähigkeit kann auch als Verbindungsmöglichkeit zu einem Spiel (Pokemon Battle Revolution) der neuen Spielkonsole Wii genutzt werden. Über den Internetservice Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection ermöglicht der Nintendo DS auch Online-Spiele über weite Entfernungen hinweg. Man kann sich per WLAN entweder über das Heimnetzwerk oder über einen Hotspot verbinden. Der Name Das Kürzel DS war ursprünglich ein Arbeitstitel und bedeutete „Dual Screen“ oder auch „Double Screen“ (engl. für Doppel-Bildschirm) aufgrund der zwei LC-Bildschirme. Auf der E³ 2004 nannte Nintendo ihn allerdings auch „Developers' System“ (= Entwickler-System), da er leicht programmierbar sein sollte und viele neue Möglichkeiten für die Entwickler bot. Da das Gerät schon vor seinem Marktstart für Diskussionen unter Videospielern sorgte, wurde der Name schnell bekannt, sodass Nintendo entschied ihn beizubehalten und nicht wie ursprünglich geplant zu ändern. Am Anfang diente als interner Codename jedoch „Nitro“. Aus diesem Grund beginnen die Produktnummern mit NTR und nicht NDS. Vermarktung Nintendo stellte das neue System auf der Videospielmesse E³ in Los Angeles im Mai 2004 erstmals der Öffentlichkeit vor. Wenig später gab das Unternehmen das endgültige Design des Geräts und seine Ausstattung bekannt. Auf den Markt kam der Nintendo DS am 21. November 2004 in den USA. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Nintendo den Verkaufsstart eines Produkts außerhalb Japans stattfinden ließ. Im Herkunftsland kam das Gerät erst am 2. Dezember 2004 in den Handel. Am 25. Februar 2005 folgte die Veröffentlichung in Australien und am 11. März 2005 in Europa. Der aktuelle Verkaufspreis in den USA beträgt 129,99 US-Dollar, in Japan 14.800 Yen und in Europa 149,95 Euro. Der Nintendo DS wurde bis September 2008 in Europa etwa 24 Millionen mal verkauft; weltweit wurden bis dahin insgesamt über 80 Millionen Stück abgesetzt. In Japan überstiegen die Verkaufszahlen der Konsole im Jahr 2005 deutlich die der PlayStation 2 und der PSP. Im Jahr 2006 verkauften sich Nintendo DS und Nintendo DS Lite zusammen, trotz starker Lieferengpässe in Japan, häufiger als alle anderen erhältlichen Konsolen zusammengenommen. Erst mit dem Ende der japanischen Sommerferien im August 2007 entspannten sich die Lieferprobleme des Handheld deutlich. Im September wurden wöchentlich ca. 70.000 Einheiten verkauft, was einen deutlichen Rückgang im Vergleich zu den Vormonaten darstellt. Anfang 2008 erreichte der NDS vorläufig eine Marktsättigung in Japan, die Verkaufszahlen gingen auf circa 50.000 Einheiten pro Woche zurück, was zum einen an der großen installierten Hardwarebasis des Gerätes liegt (über 22 Millionen Stück in Japan laut VGchartz.com) und zum anderen an einer fehlenden Preissenkung des Gerätes, welches seit 2004 zum gleichen Preis auf dem Markt ist. Im Juli und August 2005 lief in über 5000 US-Kinos eine Werbung zum im Herbst desselben Jahres startenden Nintendo Online Gaming. Das Motto dazu lautete: „For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction“ (Für jede Handlung gibt es eine entgegengesetzte und gleiche Reaktion). Steuerung Der Nintendo DS besitzt wie der Game Boy Advance zwei Schultertasten (R und L), ein Steuerkreuz, Start- und Select-Knopf, sowie die Tasten A, B, X und Y. In einigen Spielen kann man die Tasten A, B, X und Y auch als zweites Steuerkreuz benutzen oder diese Tasten stattdessen auf das linke Steuerkreuz legen. Die meisten für den Nintendo DS konzipierten Spiele nutzen allerdings den berührungssensitiven Schirm. Er wird entweder mit einem speziellen Eingabestift bedient – dem sogenannten Stylus oder Touchpen – oder mit einer Handschlaufe, die hauptsächlich bei Ego-Shootern verwendet wird. Der Nintendo DS Lite bietet einen größeren und dickeren Stylus, der besser in der Hand liegt und ein genaueres Navigieren ermöglicht. Der Touchscreen reagiert hochsensibel auf Berührungen. Daher ist eine relativ einfache Texteingabe über eine auf dem Bildschirm abgebildete Tastatur möglich. Das ist zum Beispiel vorteilhaft im Pictochat oder beim Browsen im Internet. Je nach Programm können mit dem Touchpen auch direkt Texte geschrieben und Bilder gezeichnet werden. Damit erinnert der Nintendo DS an einen Handheld-PC, wobei er aber deutlich weniger Leistung bietet. Manche Spiele nutzen außerdem das integrierte Mikrofon, um Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Beispielsweise werden Kerzen ausgeblasen oder Hunde tatsächlich gerufen. Onlinefähigkeiten thumb|Wi-FithumbDurch seine volle WLAN-Kompatibilität ist es mit dem Nintendo DS möglich, gegen Menschen in der ganzen Welt über das Internet zu spielen. Alle onlinefähigen Spiele nutzen diese Fähigkeiten bereits für ihren Mehrspieler-Modus. Der Nintendo DS ist 802.11b-kompatibel; die Spiele benutzen ein darauf aufsetzendes proprietäres Protokoll. Um den Akku zu schonen und somit die Laufzeit zu verbessern, werden nicht die ganzen (laut 802.11b zu Verfügung stehenden) 11 MBit, sondern nur etwa 1 bis 2 MBit benutzt. Nintendo bietet in Zusammenarbeit mit Gamespy einen kostenlosen Onlinedienst an, welcher das Spielen via Internet ermöglicht. Der „Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection“ genannte Dienst wurde gleichzeitig mit der Veröffentlichung von Mario Kart DS am 25. November 2005 gestartet. Der Zugang erfolgt über einen standardgemäßen Wireless Access Point, ein spezielles USB-Steckmodul von Nintendo oder (in Deutschland) über öffentliche HotSpots von T-Online. In den USA und in Europa verfügen viele zum Beispiel McDonalds-Filialen über HotSpots für den DS. Als großer Nachteil des Geräts ist anzusehen, dass lediglich die äußerst unsichere WEP-Verschlüsselung genutzt wird, auf die man sein Funknetz umstellen muss. Auf der E³ 2005 wurde zudem VoIP-Software für den Handheld demonstriert. Mit dieser Voice-Client-Software kann man sich über das DS-Mikro verständigen. Das Spiel Metroid Prime Hunters ermöglicht mit dieser Software eine Kommunikation außerhalb des eigentlichen Spiels. In den Pokémon Editionen Diamant und Perl ist die Voice-Client-Software auch eingebaut. Es gibt in einigen deutschen Großstädten bei Händlern und Elektrogroßmärkten sogenannte Download-Stationen, über die man sich kostenlos Demoversionen von Spielen auf den DS herunterladen kann. Weiterhin ist dies auch mit dem Nintendo-Kanal der Wii möglich. Varianten thumbthumb Optische Varianten In Japan war der DS zunächst nur im Standarddesign (silber mit schwarzer Unterseite) erhältlich, am 24. März 2005 (weiß und schwarz) und 21. April 2005 (blau mit schwarzer Unterseite und pink mit weißer Unterseite) erschienen jedoch jeweils zwei neue Farbeditionen, in einem Pack mit dem Spiel Nintendogs. Kurzzeitig gab es in Japan im August 2005 passend zum Spiel „Jump Super Stars“ einen rot/schwarzen Nintendo DS. In den USA und Japan sind weitere Farbvariationen erhältlich. In Japan erschien in Zusammenarbeit mit Pepsi eine Sonderedition des Handhelds in den Pepsi-Farben und passenden Ohrhörern. Diese Edition war auf 1.000 Exemplare limitiert. In Europa erschienen am 7. Oktober 2005 Bundles des blauen und des rosa DS mit dem Spiel Nintendogs. Nintendo DS Lite (Bilder rechts) Bei dem am 23. Juni 2006 erschienenen Nintendo DS Lite handelt es sich um ein Neudesign des Nintendo DS. Allerdings wurden die technischen Spezifikationen, die für die Darstellung von Rechenoperationen relevant sind, nicht geändert. Der DS Lite ist ca. 30 % kleiner als der Original-DS. Dabei ist die Akkulaufzeit höher. Die neue, kompaktere Bauform machte einen neuen Stromanschluss notwendig, sodass die Netzteile des GBA SP nun nicht mehr verwendet werden können. Zu den neuen Merkmalen des DS Lite zählen: *hellere und schärfere Displays (vierstufig regelbar) *kräftigere Farben *handlicherer Touchpen (Einschub rechts im Gerät) *hochwertigere Verarbeitung *Mikrofon befindet sich jetzt in der Mitte des DS *''Start''- und Select-Knopf befinden sich jetzt unterhalb der Feuerknöpfe *längere Akkulaufzeit *Verbesserung der Lautsprecher, durch die man zum Beispiel Musik auch mit zugeklappten Nintendo DS gut hören kann *Der "An- Ausschalter" befindet sich nun an der Seite Kritisiert wird, dass bei starker Sonneneinstrahlung die Bildschirme der Konsole weiterhin spiegeln können, wenn auch weniger stark als beim alten Modell. Auch ist es nicht mehr möglich, die Bildschirmbeleuchtung völlig abzustellen. Aufgrund des kompakten Designs ragen zudem Game-Boy-Advance-Module ein Stück aus dem Gerät heraus – dies gilt auch für manche speziellen Nintendo-DS-Peripherie-Geräte (etwa Vibrationsmodul), wobei in diesen Fällen allerdings speziell angefertigte Lite-Versionen in Planung oder bereits erhältlich sind. Als ein unklarer Mangel stellt sich bislang die Beschaffenheit der Aktions- und Richtungstasten heraus, da hier die Qualität je nach Modell schwanken kann. Im Allgemeinen wird die Schwammigkeit und das fehlende Druckgefühl der Tasten kritisiert, die relativ tief zu drücken sind, damit sie aktiviert werden. Käufer jedoch entgegnen häufig, die Tasten des Ur-Modells seien schlichtweg zu „hart“ zum angenehmen Spielen gewesen und verweisen bei diesem speziellen Kritikpunkt auf eine Fehlinterpretation seitens der Medien. Erschienen ist der DS Lite in den Farben weiß, schwarz, pink, silber, rot, türkis und grün. Derzeit gibt es auch eine Schwarz-Silberne Limitierte Sonderedition mit dem Spiel "Guitar Hero: On Tour". In Japan sind weiterhin die Farben „enamel navy“ (deren Produktion im Jahre 2007 allerdings eingestellt wurde) und „ice blue“ erhältlich. Zusätzlich sind in Japan verschiedene limitierte Editionen erschienen wie zum Beispiel eine Final-Fantasy-Edition. Verkauft wurden bisher 45.970.000 DS Lite. Nintendo DSi thumb|DS Lite links DSi rechtsAm 2. Oktober 2008 kündigte Nintendo die Veröffentlichung des Nintendo DSi an, welcher in Europa seit dem 3. April 2009 in den Farben weiß und schwarz für 169 Euro erhältlich ist. Seit dem 1. November 2008 ist der Nintendo DSi für 18.900 Yen (rund 155 Euro) in Japan erhältlich. Das auffälligste Merkmal des DSi sind zwei VGA-Kameras (Auflösung 640 × 480 Pixeln = 0,3 Megapixel), wovon eine an der Außenseite des Deckels angebracht ist und die andere an der Innenseite direkt den Spieler aufnehmen kann. Der GBA-Schacht wurde entfernt. Hierdurch können zum einen keine GBA-Spiele mehr mit dem DSi gespielt werden, zum anderen ist auch anderes Zubehör für diesen Schacht (zum Beispiel das Rumble Pak oder das Guitar Hero-Grip) nicht mehr nutzbar. Hinzugekommen ist ein Schacht für SD-Karten. Auf den SD-Karten können Bilder, Audio-Dateien und herunterladbare Software gespeichert werden. Ein Bild- und Ton/Stimmen-Bearbeitungsprogramm und auch ein AAC-Player + Music-Player ist vorinstalliert. Der DSi hat eine Gesichtserkennung und kann die Bilder auf der SD-Karte speichern, sodass sie einfach auf einen PC übertragen- oder direkt zu Facebook hochgeladen werden können (ein Account wird benötigt). Der zuvor kostenpflichtige DS-Web-Browser von Opera ist für den DSi in einer verbesserten Version kostenlos herunterladbar. Das Gehäuse des DSi ähnelt dem des DS lite: Es ist nur etwas leichter und flacher, gleichzeitig aber auch etwas länger und breiter. Die Bildschirme des Nintendo DSi wurden heller und in der Fläche um 17% vergrößert. Der Prozessortakt wurde auf 133 MHz verdoppelt, der Arbeitsspeicher auf 16 MB vervierfacht. Außerdem kam ein interner Flash-Speicher von 256 MB neu hinzu. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern können Programme für den DSi nicht nur per Speicherkarte erworben werden sondern auch über das gleichzeitig gestartete DSiWare. Nintendo hat den Nintendo DSi Shop für Spiele und Programme eröffnet, die der Nutzer über das Internet auf den DSi laden kann. Mit Firmware 1.4 wurde es ermöglicht Bilder zu Facebook hochzuladen, die Gesichtserkennung wurde verbessert und die Zeichen der Unterhaltungssoftware Selbstkontrolle (USK) wurde aktualisiert Weblinks *Technische Details zum Nintendo DS/Linux auf dem DS *Liste und www.nintendo.de Erklärungen von Homebrewsoftware für den DS (englische Wikipedia) *Offizielle Seite von Nintendo zum DS *Offizielle Seite von Nintendo zum DSi Kategorie:Der Name